


Oh, Sweet Child Of Mine.

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Sucker For Pain [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Big Brother Yevgeny, Dad!Mickey, Explicit Language, Little sister Sasha, M/M, Mention of Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mention of Past Abuse, Older Yevgeny, Pep talks, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Swearing, mickey being mickey, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Mickey had just finished pouring in the spaghetti when he heard the front door of their house slam open.“Sasha, come on!” Mickey heard his son yell.“Fuck you!”There was blur of raven hair, and a blink later, he watched it vanish up the stairs, followed a second later by the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut. He looked over just in time to see Yevgeny rush in, his blue eyes falling on Mickey and he stumbled over his feet in an attempt to stop himself.*When Sasha gets her heart broken by her first boyfriend, Mickey comforts his daughter and lets her know just how important and amazing she is.





	Oh, Sweet Child Of Mine.

Mickey had just finished pouring in the spaghetti when he heard the front door of their house slam open.

“Sasha, come on!” Mickey heard his son yell.

“Fuck you!” There was blur of raven hair, and a blink later, he watched it vanish up the stairs, followed a second later by the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut. He looked over just in time to see Yevgeny rush in, his blue eyes falling on Mickey and he stumbled over his feet in an attempt to stop himself.

“Shit, dad. What are you doing here?” He asked, panting. His pale face was flushed red and cropped short blonde hair spiked and styled in way that screamed ‘I’m trying too hard’.

Jesus, Mickey didn’t knew where the fuck the kid got the need to act like he’s the shit.

“My day off.” Mickey replied, his eyes running over his skin, zoning in on the way his kid was clenching and relaxing his fist. “The fuck happened to your hand?”

A part of him wanted to run up those stairs and find out what the fuck happened to his baby girl but after watching that kid grow up, he knew she, much like Ian, liked going through the first stage of their anger alone and if Mickey went up there, all he was gonna get a pillow thrown at his face and a ‘GET OUT!’.

Yev sighed aloud, shifting and dropping his backpack at the foot of the couch before shuffling over to the kitchen counter, dropping onto a seat. Cautiously his son placed his hand on the counter, and the moment Mickey spotted those busted up knuckles, he rolled his eyes and helplessly turned around to get a pack of peas.

Returning to the counter, he eyed the way Yev was staring down at his left hand, with his other ruffling his hair, messing it up. “Here.” Mickey grunted out, tossing the pack onto the counter.

Snatching it up, Yev pressed it against his knuckles, wincing ever so slightly. “Thanks. It hurts like a bitch.”

“Hmm.” Mickey calmly reached for his half empty beer bottle, taking a sip as he regarded his son. “So, you gonna spill or do I gotta wait for your sister to calm to fuck down?”

Icy blue eyes flickered up, dropping a second later in shame. “I punched Lucas.”

“Who?” Mickey asked.

Yev pressed a thumb to his lip, rubbing it in a fondly familiar way. The corner of Mickey’s lips tugged up at the act. “Uh, it’s this asshole Sasha has been kinda seeing.” Yev mumbled under his breathe.

Mickey tensed up. “Wanna fucking repeat that?”

There was no fucking way Sasha had a boyfriend! She was fucking 16.

Yev gave him a weak grin. “Mom said not to mention it to you, but… Yeah, Sasha has been kinda dating this dude named Lucas.”

It took every bit of common sense to remind himself that he was a fucking adult and a parent and that no matter how much he wanted to asked for a number or address, he had to listen to Yevgeny first.

“And?” He forced out, trying to seem level headed which judging by Yev’s look wasn’t convincing at all. “Why the fuck did you punch him?”

Yev met Mickey’s stare. “I went to pick her up at school and got there in time to listen to the fucker call Sasha a bitch. So I got out, and decked the motherfucker.”

A smirk formed on Mickey’s face. “Nose?”

“Broken.”

“Nice.”

Yev snorted, shaking his head as he chuckled under his breathe. Yeah, Mickey was that kinda father. Ian and Svet knew better than to expect him to discipline Yevgeny the same way they do. Svetlana and Ian were dead set on not raising the kids to believe violence solved everything, whereas, Mickey (And secretly Ian and Svetlana) was a true believer that if a fucker asked for a punch, he was gonna get one.

“You ain’t gonna get in trouble, right?” Mickey asked, sipping on his beer. “Who saw you punch him?” Yev shrugged. “No one stupid enough to report me. ‘Side’s the kids at that school all knew what would happen to them if they messed with Sasha.”

“Fuck, kid. You’re gonna make your old man cry.” Mickey mocked, pretending to wipe away a proud tear. Yev laughed, grin wide and proud and for a second, he looked like that little boy who looked at Mickey like he was fucking Superman and not a South side piece of shit father.

Gone was the tattoo of the Northern star currently inked on the side of Yev’s neck and the left arm sleeve tattoo (covered in symbols and meaningful shit about the Gallagher’s and Milkovich’s alike), and it it’s place was the sweet faced baby that used to chew on his finger and press open mouthed, spit soaked kisses on Mickey’s jaw every single day.

“You’re lucky you’re not a teenager or else I’d have to call your Mom and Dad to have a talk with you.” Mickey joked.

Yev gave him a weak smile. “I kinda already called Mom. Told her about Sasha so she would get some shit like ice-cream to cheer her up.”

Mickey turned around without another word, heading to the fridge to pull out a beer. He dropped it down in front of Yev, rounding the counter to drop a heavy kiss on the top of his head. “Proud of you, kid.”

He ruffled Yev’s hair for good measure.

“Thanks, dad.”

Mickey grinned. “Now, I gotta go talk to your sister about this asshole. You watch that shit and make sure it doesn’t boil over.” He pointed to the pot, and without waiting for an answer, he drained his beer, placing it on the counter before heading for the stairs, jogging up.

Once outside Sasha’s door, he knocked softly. “Sasha? It safe to come in?”

He heard shuffling on the other end and then a croaky voice answered. “Yeah.”

Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and peaked inside. His eyes landed on his little girl where she sat on her bed, legs drawn up and to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. Green bloodshot eyes met his and Mickey entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“Tell me where to find him and the asshole will never be able to walk again.” Mickey offered softly, taking a seat at the end of her bed, facing her.

Sasha gave him a watery smile. “No thanks. I wouldn’t want to spend my 21st with you behind a Plexiglas.”

“Would be worth it.” He smiled at her. “Your mom would be there with the bat and Ian in the get-a-way car.”

A tiny giggle broke free and Mickey’s heart soared at the sound. Fucking hell that one little sound was what Mickey lived for. As a kid, Mickey never thought he’d care about anyone but himself, Mandy and maybe Iggy and even then it was to a point. But now, he had two people who he would do absolutely everything for, and then some.

When Sasha quietened down an awkward silence blanketed the room. He searched for the right words to say, but nothing came to mind. Mickey wasn’t good with this shit. He was the dad that made you smile and forget that you were having a shitty day, Ian was the dad who Yev and Sasha talked to when they thought Svetlana wouldn’t understand.

“So, uh,” He pressed his thumb against his bottom lip. “How you doing?”

Sasha sniffed, bowing her head. Her sleeked raven hair fell like a curtain over her face, her fringe shadowing her expressing. “I’m fine, dad.”

Mickey nodded. “It’s okay if it ain’t, ya know.” He told her lightly. “Feeling hurt doesn’t make you weak.”

Hazel green eyes peaked out from beneath her hair. “Yeah?”

Mickey, chewing on his bottom lip, considered the different ways to go about this. He could pull a Milkovich and tell her that ‘no one fucking deserved her’ or he could trying being like Ian and Svetlana.

Those two fucking loved bringing out the life experiences to try and show the kids that shit always worked out in the end. Grunting uncomfortably, he shifted forward. “Look, I always used to think crying over your dad made me look like a bitch,” he told her truthfully. “Until Ian showed me that nothing makes you stronger than being able to feel. Anyone can be a hard ass, but it takes a fucking strong person to feel pain and deal with it.”

Tears build in his daughter’s eyes. “I thought he was the one.”

Fuckin’ what now?

He didn’t know how he was able to keep a calm, straight face at her words.

“Yeah?” He forced out. “How come?”

Sasha shrugged. “I don’t know. He was always so caring and stuff but like, he hid it behind a gruff, kind of rude persona. Like you. And I thought, maybe, that I could be his Ian. You know?”

Something sick twisted his gut and Mickey had to forced himself not throw up. It felt like a punch in the chest, his breath getting knocked right out of him. His daughter was with that motherfucker because he was like _Mickey_? She put up with his shit because he reminded her of _him_?

“Lucas was like me?” He found himself voicing. Sasha nodded, then paused. “In a way, I mean. He wasn’t exactly like you but dad always says that you weren’t like you were now. I kinda thought maybe if I was patient then Lucas could change too.”

Jesus, _fuck_!

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mickey tried to wipe away the pain he hoped didn’t fucking show. He shifted until he was right before his daughter, reached over and grabbed her little hands in his. “You listen to me.” He met her green eyes with his serious blue. “I was a fucking piece of shit to Ian, alright. I did not deserve him back then and if anyone, ever, treated you like that, I want you to leave that motherfucker without thought.”

Sasha’s green eyes widened. “But—“

“No.” Mickey shook his head vehemently. “I am not saying this ‘cause I’m your dad, I’m saying this as someone who knows people like Lucas and that piece of shit does not, and will never, deserve you. With me and Ian, we loved each other and it took a whole lotta shit for me to even love him the way he deserved.”

He could see the shock in Sasha’s face, see her mind processing what he’d just said and he fucking prayed that she listened to him, that took his word and fucking make it a life goal.

He knew he could come off as an asshole, the way he sometimes treated Svetlana and Ian, but he always made sure that Sasha and Yevgeny knew that it wasn’t meant to be malicious. He thought they knew what loving someone meant, if not through him and Ian then may be with the way Kev was with Vee, or the way Mandy was with her husband, Jason.

Mickey had prayed so fucking hard that the family he had made for himself, would ensure that his kids never knew how truly fucked up a family could be. He made sure they knew that their parents loved them and would never lay a hand on them, and that no matter what happened, they always had other people to turn to. The fucking Gallagher’s preached about that shit and he saw it every time Yevgeny mention off handed that he was gonna crash at Fiona’s.

“You gotta promise me that you are gonna make sure no one treats any less that you know you deserved to be treated. Alright?”

A beaten up Mandy flashed before his eyes.

A busted up Svetlana and a baby Yev followed and then he looked at his teary eyed baby girl.

She sniffed and gave him a shaky nod. Dropping her legs, she leaned forward and Mickey caught her in his arms, lifting hand to tangle through her strands. Sasha’s soft sob chilled his neck as she burrowed her face into his skin, tears burning hot.

It fucking broke everything in him to feel his daughter shake in his arms but he held onto her, doing to her what was never done to him. He hushed her softly, rubbing slow circles on her back, rocking gently to the side.

He never knew how Ian and Svetlana had it in them to not break the fuck down when shit like this happened, and it years and Yevgeny crying in his arms to make him understand. He was meant to be strong for them, he was meant to feel for them and with them because that was what a parent, a good parent, did.

“I love you, daddy.” Sasha whispered into his neck.

“I love you too, baby girl.”

 

*

 

Their footsteps thudding against the stairs as Mickey followed Sasha downstairs, maintaining a good distance, watching highly amused as his son jumped up from the seat the second they came into view, hands raising when he spotted Sasha advancing.

“If you gonna punch me, anywhere but the face.” Yev lifted his pointer-fingers up emphatically.

Mickey snorted, shaking his head. Sasha scoffed and walked over to her brother, ignoring his flinch, pushing herself up on her toes to wrap her arms around him. Yev had just made move to return the embrace when Sasha pulled back and wacked him upside the head.

“Ow! What the fuck!”

“I can fight my own fucking battles.”

Yev scowled at her. “Well fuck me for giving a shit.”

The words tugged at something in Mickey but he pushed it to the back of his mind, casually making his way over to the kitchen to check the food. “Ay, you two, mind your fucking language. You know how Svet and Ian get over that shit.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and moved to take a seat by the counter. “Didn’t they also say you had’ta stop swearing too?”

Mickey grinned. “They ain’t my mom and dad. I can do whatever the fuck I want, you two, however, have to do as you’re told. Says so in the Bible.”

Yev laughed and Sasha shot her father an incredulously look. “Have you ever even touched a Bible?”

“That ain’t the point.”

Just then, the front door opened and a loud groan filled the house. Yevgeny was up from the seat before Mickey could even open his mouth. Svetlana appeared and let out a loud sigh of relief as their son took most of the plastic bags from her hands.

“ _Specibo_ , my boy.” She sighed, her blue-green eyes flickering around and falling on Sasha. “Ah, come here.” She closed the distance in four strides and Sasha met her half-way, allowing Svetlana to pull her into a tight embrace, her head ducked down to Sasha’s ear as she whispered some comforting words in Russia.

“It’s okay, Mama. Dad already got me feeling better.” Sasha said as she pulled away, keeping close to Svetlana’s side.

Mickey shot the woman a smug grin, ignoring Svetlana’s exaggerated expression of shock. “You helped?”

“Don’t sound so fucking surprised.”

Svetlana rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. She ushered Sasha over to the kitchen counter, rounding it with that look in her eyes.

Mickey backed away. “No, back the fuck off.” He pointed at her but she only laughed, grabbing hold of his face like always to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

He grimaced at the touch, but now, after years of living with her, even he knew it was just an act. Fuck it, after years, even he had to admit that somewhere, somehow he’d started seeing the bitch as family.

A rough pad of a thumb rubbed against his cheeks and Mickey shook his head to get out of her grip. “How about don’t kiss me next time.” He rubbed at the lipstick stain he knew she left, turning to Sasha who eyed his cheek before nodding in confirmation that it was all gone.

“Anyway.” Svetlana sighed, moving around Mickey to stand before Sasha on the other side of the kitchen counter. “I buy ice-cream. It helps with heart break, yes?”

Sasha gave her mom a sweet, fond look. “Yeah, Mom. But only us, right?” She glared over at Yev. “You can go lock yourself up in your room. Like you’ve been doing since you turned thirteen.”

Mickey smothered his snort just in time, biting the inner lining of his cheek to keep his smile from showing. Svetlana, oblivious to that little quip, started unpacking all her stuff.

“Like I care. I can hang with dads.”

Sasha ‘aww’ mournfully. “Shame. Good luck getting them to pay any attention to you.”

Yev’s head snapped over to Mickey, blue eyes wide and horrific. “Please, for the love of God, keep it PG.”

It took physical restraint from Svetlana to keep his hand down and his middle finger at bay. He settled for glaring at the little shit. “You don’t gotta stay. Didn’t Liam invite you for some sleep over?”

“Not since he got himself a girlfriend.” Yev grimaced. “And I’ll take you and dad eyeing each other all night over those two any day.”

Mickey chuckled but promised nothing. He moved to stir the pot of food, dutifully lifting up the spoon for Svetlana to taste, waiting for her approving nod before he turned the stove down for the food to cool down. Yev’s voice filled the comforting silence as he answered all Lana’s questions about his classes, a proud grin spread across his face.

“She really okay?” Svetlana whispered to him an hour later as he looked through their bills while Sasha and Yev had moved to the couch when Sasha had asked Yev to help her with some math that she wasn’t getting.

He paused, looking up and over to his daughter, the crinkle of consideration between her eyebrows so familiar.

“Yeah.” He answered, turning to Svetlana. “But maybe just try and talk to her about Lucas. She said something about how the motherfucker reminded her of me and you gotta clear that shit up before tonight.” He reached over for his beer bottle, taking a shit to hide the pain that twisted in his gut. “She can’t fucking end up with someone like me.” He muttered.

Svetlana cocked her head to the side. “Why not?”

Mickey shot her a look. “Are you fucking serious? You forgot how I treated you? You want her to end up like that?”

“That was different. It was hard times, you hated me. And for good reason.” She answered honestly. “Then you prove me wrong and show you are not bad man.”

Mickey shifted under the praise and gulped down the rest of his beer. “Just fucking talk to her, is all I’m saying.”

Svetlana hummed but he caught the small smile on her lips. Without looking over, he flipped her off and Svetlana laughed loudly. Yev and Sasha turned around at the sound only to roll their eyes and shake their head when they saw Mickey and Svet siting by the kitchen table, their dad’s arm stretched out and middle up and aimed right at their mother’s face.

“He’s cute when he is trying to act tough.” Svetlana said to her children.

Sasha and Yev snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> So Yev's tattoos:
> 
> He's got the northern star on his neck because "Svet", translates into "northern light" in English.
> 
> He has got a sleeve, wherein random arts is scattered, all of them representing someone in the Gallagher and Milkovich family.


End file.
